CrossFire Wiki
Welcome to We are currently housing since June 2009 have been made with uploaded Best Of [http://crossfirefps.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tuudug/Best_Of_2014 2014] Banner_2-0.png|CrossFire 2.0|link=CrossFire 2.0|linktext=All the news related to the 2.0 update. Banner TheFates.png|The Fates|link=The Fates|linktext=Do you want to fight with her? Banner CaptainMatch.png|Captain Match Mode|link=Captain Match Mode|linktext=Ready to 1 vs. 1! Banner SpyMode.png|Spy Mode|link=Spy Mode|linktext=Find the enemy in your team now! Announcement December Highlights Highlights of all the new exclusive content and whenever any versions receive or unlock content will be listed here! Current= *'15th': CrossFire Indonesia added Western map, M4A1 & AWM Xmas. *'16th': CrossFire Philippines updated Devastated City's Hard Difficulty and Xmas weapons. *'17th': CrossFire China updated to version 2.0; it includes two modes, new maps and more. *CrossFire North America added Mutants Vs. Ghost, two maps, various Xmas bundles, etc. *CrossFire Brazil unlocked Imperial weapons set. * |-| Week 1= *'1st': CrossFire Indonesia added the Kukri Beast & Miss A characters. *CrossFire Brazil added Super Soldiers content, 2PM, and Xmas weapons. *'2nd': CrossFire Philippines unlocked MK.18 Mod0 Cyber & Laser Dagger. *'3rd': CrossFire Japan added brand new URSS set: M4A1, Scar-L & Bisley. *CrossFire Russia added M14 EBR, Striker & M249 SPW Oriental Phoenix. *'4th': CrossFire North America unlocked the AWM and Thompson Rusty. |-| Week 2= *'8th': CrossFire Indonesia added Barrett & D. Eagle Furious Dragon. *'9th': CrossFire S.E.A. unlocked the AWM & JackHammer Silversmith. *'10th': CrossFire Korea unlocked various Gold and HellFire weapons. *CrossFire Japan added the Thompson, XM8 and Grenade Xmas skin. *'11th': CrossFire Vietnam unlocked AWM-S, Scar-L Black and more. *'12th': CrossFire Europe added Devastated City's Hard Difficulty. |-| Week 4= *N/A * * * * * |-| *Details about the specific content that each versions received are available in the Patches & Updates box on the right side! Game Features Game Modes Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' .' * If you have information on pages we don't have yet, please ' .' * If you are good at formatting pages, help us to clean up articles to meet standard quality. * Take a few moments and check out our article format before creating one. * Uploading images is a great way to help demonstrating articles - please follow the Image policies rules. * Make sure to follow our rules and keep the site on its track. Report if you find someone breaking it. * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Use the ' ' for general discussion and/or suggestion. You can also leave a messenger on one of the Staff's talk page Poll Did you like this year's Halloween skin? Yay! Nay. I prefer Xmas skins. Previous Poll Which of these three recently released modes you find the most interesting? *Majority Vote: Super Soldiers 107 votes / 67.3%) Hot Article CFS (CrossFire Stars) is another international CrossFire tournament. Unlike WEM, WCG and WCA, CFS is a dedicated tournament for CrossFire, no other E-Sport games are played ... ''Read More'' Latest Activity * Neowiz Games; Pmang) (2007). * Arario Corporation; Arario (2008). * VTC Corp; VTC Games (2008). * Tencent Interactive Entertainment (2008). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2009). * Gameclub (2009). * Lytogame (2009). * Mail.Ru; Mail.Ru Games (2010). * MacroWell OMG & Me2 (2011). * Smilegate Europe; GameRage (2011). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2011). * Smilegate SEA; Gambooz (2013). * Smilegate Internet (2013). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2014). Category:Browse Category:CrossFire